


mute

by rouyoung



Series: skz rou-bbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Violence, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyoung/pseuds/rouyoung
Summary: jeongin isnt mute , he just doesnt talkseungmin changes that





	mute

**Author's Note:**

> the 'abused' part wasnt my thoughts at first and i got writer's block while trying to write this, cuz i cant write pure fluff ugh. that part was inspired by a chapter in the work 'antithesis' -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029233 LIKE THIS A GOOD FIC I FKING RECOMMEND! all credits of the 'abuse' part of my fic belongs to the writes yellowcurtins and yoojiin like if they have never wrote that chapter, i would had to scrape this idea though its sti shit 🌚

The new boy who was assigned as his seatmate had always got Seungmin's interest.

 

He had never spoken a word to anyone, not even the teachers when he was asked a question.

 

He just, either walks up to the board and writes down the answer or just shrugs the question off entirely.

 

“He's weird.” Jisung mumbled, as they watched the boy during break. He took only an apple and left the cafeteria.

 

“Only an apple for lunch? No way, probably anorexic.” Hyunjin scoffed, watching the boy disappear against the current of the waves of students.

 

Seungmin felt the need to stand up for the younger. A sudden sense of protectiveness.

 

“Says the one who's not eating anything today.” He growled at the older, angrily biting a piece of his sandwich. Hyunjin almost jolted out of his seat at the other's outburst.

 

“Sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist. So feisty.” Hyunjin pouted, turning away from the younger to steal a blueberry from Felix's plate.

 

“Hands off my blueberries, Hyun.” Felic growled, but still let him get away with it.

 

Seungmin kept staring at the hallway the fox boy walked down.

 

_ I want to get to know him. _

 

“I'm gonna go first.” Seungmin stood up abruptly, startling his friends.

 

“Well, bring the fox boy over. I don't mind getting to know him.” Jisung shrugged, going back to his phone.

 

_Feels like he knows the fox boy._

 

“We'll probably get to know him soon either ways.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, yelping when Felix pinched his arm and shushed him, seeing Seungmin sending glares over as he walked away.

 

_ Where did he go? _

 

Seungmin scratched his head as he was met with a dead end. He looked around only to be faced with rows of lockers.

 

He was about to book it and go back to find the millennial kids when there was slight bumping noises on the door of the janitor's closet.

 

As much as Seungmin to not intrude just in case of things happening inside that he did not want to witness, he was able to catch onto some words that were being spoken from inside.

 

“-wanna talk- beat- mouth- innie-” Then there was a louder thump on the door before he could clearly hear someone being thrown onto the floor.

 

_ Okay, fuck whoever's fucking inside. _

 

Seungmin approached the door, gave it a warning jiggle before slamming the door open.

 

“Yah, Minnie what the fuck!”

 

Minho and Changbin were ganging up on foxy. Minho's fist was up, as if he was about to hit the younger one he pinned down.

 

Fox boy stared up at him with huge glossy eyes.

 

“I should be asking you, what the fuck.” Seungmin spat, walking nearer and looking down at the older with a piercing glare.

 

“We're kinda in a middle of something, Minnie-” Changbin started before Seungmin shot a glare at him.

 

“Exactly the reason why I'm fucking interfering.” Minho raised his hands up and backed off.

 

Everyone knows not to fuck with Kim Seungmin.

 

The last time Minho and Hyunjin wanted to have some fun and pissed Seungmin off to such a huge extent, Seungmin broke both their noses and refused to untie them from the tables in their classroom.

 

The last time Jisung tried something funny, he got locked overnight in the very same janitor closet by none other than Satanmin.

 

So, the life lesson the group learnt after these two incidents:

 

Never  _ EVER  _ piss off Satanmin.

 

“Get the fuck outta here before I lock you both up in your lockers overnight.” Seungmin growled, his voice dropping a few octaves.

 

“Calm your tits, Satanmin. We're leaving.” Changbin dragged Minho out by his jacket and making a mad dash out of sight.

 

“Idiots.” Seungmin sighed, pulling the other boy up.

 

“Name's Seungmin, your seatmate?” Seungmin tried to initiate a conversation.

 

The boy looked away and nodded.

 

“Mind telling me your name, foxy?” Seungmin isn't going to leave the younger boy alone until he got his name.

 

Foxy seems to notice that as he let out a silent sigh.

 

“Jeongin.” He squeaked out so softly, Seungmin would have missed it if he wasn't listening.

 

“Jeongin, eh?” Universe must have slapped Seungmin hard as he couldn't stop rewinding that one word.

 

_ Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin. _

 

His voice was so soft and angelic, and Seungmin caught sight of some braces.

 

_ Oh my god he has braces. _

 

Seungmin imagined him smiling.

 

A smile that will blind him.

 

_ A cute name for a cute boy. _

 

Seungmin realized he said it out loud when pink dusted Jeongin's cheeks.

 

“I'm really serious though, really fits you, Innie.” There, Seungmin said it.

 

_ A nickname. _

 

_ He never gives people nicknames. _

 

Jeongin's blush turned darker as he cover his face.

 

“You look really cute when you blush.” Seungmin smirked.

 

The younger shook his head wildly, his hair oh so fluffy. Seungmin couldn't stop himself from ruffling the fluffy black hair and making their foreheads touch.

 

“I'll see you around then, Innie.” He whispered, before leaving the boy and making his way to class.

 

After he reached class, he instantly broke down.

 

_ Holy fuck I called him cute. _

 

_ Seungmin, what the actual fuck! _

 

_ Jisung will not let me live. _

 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck- _

 

Then sudden realization hit him hard on his head.

 

_ He's whipped. _

 

A loud groan escaped him as slammed his head on the table, making the students around him jump from the sudden sound.

 

_ Fuckfuckfuck- _

 

“Someone got a crush.” Seungmin looked up, ready to throw that person out the window.

 

Hyunjin.

 

_ Of fucking course. _

 

“Says who?” Seungmin snarled back, leaning into his seat.

 

“It's so obvious, you like the new kid.” Hyunjin leaned against his desk, smiling wickedly when Seungmin visibly tensed.

 

“Hmm, what if I get to him first?” Seungmin let a growl rumble in his throat as stood up, looking up at the other as he was still taller by a little bit.

 

“Don't you fucking dare.” He warned, their eyes locked in a wordless battle.

 

“I dared to piss you off, I can do it again.” Hyunjin taunted.

 

“I will end you, try me.” Seungmin had to keep his hands busy, by messing with the buttons on his jacket. Or else, he would've thrown a punch or two.

 

“Game on.” As soon as Hyunjin left his table to go back to his, Jeongin enters the classroom and silently took his seat.

 

“Babe, I don't think I got your name.” Hyunjin started his move, sitting in the seat next to Jeongin, only separated by a empty lane.

 

Jeongin looked at him, but kept silent.

 

Seungmin smirked and raised his eyebrows, taunting Hyunjin to try and get his name out.

 

He was lucky Jeongin chose to tell him his name without a lot of effort.

 

Jeongin reached over his desk to steal a piece of paper from Seungmin and scribbled down a note, passing it to Hyunjin once he's done.

 

_ My name's Jeongin, please leave me alone. _

 

Damn, Jeongin was a sassy one.

 

Hyunjin looked downright offended as he gaped at the message, Seungmin trying to not laugh at his failed attempt.

 

“Hey, just wanted to be friends yeah. I'm Hyunjin, pretty sure you've heard about me. If you're free today, maybe I can treat you to dinner?”

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes.

 

_ 0-100 real fucking quick, Hwang. _

 

Jeongin smiled but shook his head.

 

“It's alright, angel. Letting you know the offer's still there for another day.” Hyunjin forced out a smile before returning to his own seat.

 

Seungmin did not hesitate to flip him off as he walked by.

 

_ 1 : 0 baby. _

 

“Coffee later, Innie? You and me?” Seungmin tried his luck, a small smile on his face.

 

Jeongin glanced at the clock, then at the older, and then down onto the table, in thought.

 

“Don't have to tell me now, we got one more hour for you to decide.” Seungmin eyesmiled, heart bursting uwus when Jeongin did the same.

 

The only difference was Jeongin took his hand and gave it a squeeze, braces on full display as he gave the older one a smile.

 

_ Holy fuck save me. _

 

“Is that a yes?” Seungmin voiced out, before wanting to slap himself across the face.

 

_ Of course it means yes, you dumb fuck- _

 

“Yeah, I'll grab coffee with you.” Jeongin whispered.

 

Seungmin wanted to fucking squeal.

 

“G-Great! I'll find you after school. What's your last class?”

 

Jeongin looked over at the class on the other side, making Seungmin turn.

 

It was Jisung's and Felix's class. They're having Chemistry.

 

“In that classroom too?” Seungmin didn't miss the death glare Hyunjin was shooting, his knuckles almost turning white as he gripped the corner of his table hard.

 

Maybe there was a little exaggeration.

 

Jeongin then sighed as he casually reached over to Seungmin's back pocket and fished out his phone.

 

Hyunjin slammed his fist down on his table and stormed out, scaring some girls who were walking in with his glare.

 

Seungmin just stared at Hyunjin's disappearing figure down the hall, his insides throwing a huge party.

 

_ Congratulations, you won't ever come back to- _

 

_ Wait, no- _

 

Jeongin tugged at his sleeve, getting Seungmin's attention.

 

He pouted, looked over at Hyunjin's general direction and rolled his eyes.

 

_ What's his problem? _

 

“Who knows?” Jeongin then gaped, his eyes going wider.

 

“What?” Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Jeongin's pout was replaced with a blinding smile as he shook the older's hand excitedly.

 

_ You understood me. _

 

Seungmin couldn't do much but smile.

 

He's so fucking whipped.

 

-

 

Seungmin kept to his promise as he waited outside Jeongin's class.

 

The younger (casually) took his phone out of his back pocket just to add in his number so he could text him.

 

He double checked so as to not fuck up and wait at the wrong class.

 

_ innie 💜 : _

_ 2A! :D stop freaking out and double checkinggg _

 

_ minnie hyungie 💙 : _

_ don't type in class wth _

 

Seungmin pokes his head to the side to see Jeongin slouching back into his seat, phone under his desk.

 

_ innie 💜 : _

_ sorry hyungie :( _

 

Seungmin eyes met Jisung's as the other gave him a small smile from his seat at the far end.

 

He should have expected Jisung in the class, it's a freaking advance class.

 

Seungmin would have qualified but he purposely failed the entrance exams as he wished to not study.

 

He was smart naturally, so he aced all his classes without even trying.

 

Jisung was the same as him, apparently he can also ace advance chemistry too without much sweat.

 

_ But Jeongin? _

 

Seungmin glance over to Jeongin once again.

 

The younger was zoning out as he tapped his pen.

 

Seungmin didn't knew Jeongin was this smart.

 

“Well obviously you don't, you're too busy sending heart eyes over in his direction.” Seungmin jumped at the voice, turning around to meet Hyunjin.

 

“Fucker, don't do that!” Seungmin growled.

 

Hyunjin laughed and ignored his words.

 

“So how was my acting back then? A+?”

 

“Oh, you were acting? What the heck, I thought you were legit angry with me!” Seungmin showered Hyunjin in painless punches, the taller one blocking and laughing.

 

“Don't play with my feelings like this! This isn't fair.” Seungmin pouted, before being startled by Jisung's kiss on his neck.

 

“Aw, nice of you two to wait for me.” Jisung made kissy faces at the both of them.

 

“Bitch, don't give yourself so high of a status.” Seungmin growled, pushing the other's kissy faces away.

 

“He won't accept your love anymore, someone took and reserve all of his love.” Hyunjin pulled Jisung nearer to him, locking him in an embrace and smooching the hell out of his face.

 

Jisung squeals and struggles, trying to get away from the lips and also Hyunjin's tickling fingers.

 

Seungmin sighed.

 

_ And they say, no homo. _

 

A small tug on his sleeves made him look away from his friends.

 

Jeongin's eyebrow raised in confusion at the two older ones.

 

“God knows, dammit.” Seungmin took Jeongin's hand in his and bid a soft goodbye before dragging the lost younger along.

 

“W-Wait- fucking hell Jinnie, stop!- where are you going?” Jisung asked, still drowning in Hyunjin's arms.

 

“A date.” Seungmin nonchalantly replied, staying long enough to hear Jisung let out another high pitch squeal.

 

Jeongin stopped him at the gates.

 

His hand that was still in the older's kept wringing and fidgeting.

 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Seungmin pouted as he saw the thin line on the other's face frown.

 

Jeongin looked up at him, and then at the corridor inside school.

 

Jisung was running towards them, dragging a panting Hyunjin with him.

 

“If you're going on a date, we two need to be there to witness this!” Jisung announced, nudging Hyunjin to get his reaction.

 

“Ah yes! We got to approve of our best friend's soon-to-be boyfriend.” Hyunjin smiled at Jeongin, who flinched and tried to hide himself behind Seungmin, their hands never leaving one another.

 

“Another day, you're scaring him.” Seungmin glared at the two troublemakers, squeezing Jeongin's hand in reassurance.

 

He missed the smirk Jeongin sent Hyunjin, who rolled his eyes in return.

 

_ I'll chase them away for you. _

 

“But-”

 

Without saying a word, Seungmin rolled up his long sleeves, letting a low growl rumble in his throat.

 

He dropped Jeongin's hand in the process.

 

“Do you need me to force you two?”

 

Jeongin took note of the scars on his arms, but didn't say a thing.

 

Hyunjin whispered to Jisung. The two nodded at one another before screaming like mad kids and running in two different directions.

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, hoping no one else in school saw this.

 

He heard a soft giggle, before it became more audible.

 

He turned around to see Jeongin giggling.

 

Jeongin. Giggling. His braces were on full display, his eyes in crescents.

 

Seungmin swore he had never saw such a bright smile.

 

Such a bright angel.

 

Seungmin felt himself genuinely smile. His eyes smiled, mirroring Jeongin's.

 

_ Is this what true happiness feels like? _

 

Seungmin wasn't sure. All the happiness he had before, were snatched away from him.

 

Seungmin was 4 when he lost his mom, 6 when his dad left him too.

 

At the age of 7, he was living with his older sister, his only pillar of support.

 

His only sun.

 

That changed 3 years ago, when his sister got a boyfriend.

 

At first, Seungmin was elated.

 

His sister finally got her happiness, after oh so many years they were left empty, rejected by their own kins.

 

It was something worth celebrating, until it was not.

 

Seungmin could remember it as vivid as if it was yesterday.

 

His sister and boyfriend were both real drunk.

 

He came into his room, with a penknife from the kitchen.

 

He held Seungmin down, left ugly cuts and burnt nightmares into his mind. He touched him everywhere, even when Seungmin shouted and cried and begged.

 

When Seungmin finally gathered up to the courage to confide in his dear sister a year later, he was met with rejection.

 

_ The same bitter feeling. _

 

The smile on her face told him there and then, she had never cared. That smile told him something sinister and painful.

 

_ She had given up when both parents left them to fend for themselves. _

 

_ Had already given up when closest kins refused to adopt them. _

 

_ Against this painful society. _

 

The fighting spirit in her eyes all those years, were just plain reflections of Seungmin.

 

_ Even his pillar of support, his sun among rainclouds, turned against him. _

 

Yellow to black.

 

She was the moon, still shining like the sun. But cold, heartless.

 

_ Affectionless. _

 

From then on, Home was never home.

 

His sister became abusive, an alcoholic.

 

Scars will litter his arms and torso, never given the chance to heal.

 

Seungmin gave up trying to fight it.

 

_ No never meant no. _

 

He puts up a dandy smile for all to see, so he could avoid talking about it with his friends, who will most definitely kill people to make sure he's safe.

 

He's stuck in an endless hurricane of pain. He vowed to never drag any of them into this.

 

_ No one escapes a hurricane. _

 

The only way was for the hurricane to throw you out.

 

_ The only way was to- _

 

Seungmin felt a tap on his arm, bringing him back to reality.

 

Jeongin reached for his face, holding it in his hands when Seungmin tried to move away.

 

His thumbs gently wiped away the unshed tears, his dams that were just about to break.

 

He flinched when Jeongin's fingers loitered too close to his throat.

 

_ Too close for comfort. _

 

_ His rough and dirty hands- _

 

_ Why are you crying, hyungie? _

 

“Nothing, just remembered a touching memory.” Seungmin answered a little too fast, already rehearsed his lines way too many times.

 

Even if Jeongin was suspicious, he didn't say anymore. Instead, he took Seungmin's hand and lead him in the other direction, away from their intended date location.

 

“Where're we going?” Jeongin shushed him, refusing to answer.

 

-

 

A typical fanfic will go something like this: the one who never talks, the one who always isolate himself from the rest of the class is always the one with the fucked up family, while the one who's the popular kid will have a rich place and caring parents who supports everything they did.

 

If it was Felix and Changbin, it would have made sense.

 

Changbin always avoided the crowd and can never be seen during lunch break. Felix always got the girls giggling and the boys talking. His freckles and his deep voice was what made him popular as the 'cute yet hot transferee’.

 

Felix's parents were total sweethearts, Changbin's wished he was never born.

 

That is a typical love story.

 

What's not typical is what Seungmin could not believe he was looking at.

 

Jeongin smiled as he took out his keys and opened up the door.

 

He then knocked 3 times on the door before pulling Seungmin in and closing it behind him.

 

Seungmin's jaw was on the floor.

 

Who would've known.

 

Yang Jeongin, the one who isolates himself, the one who was basically mute, is rich.

 

His living room was about 3 times his own house.

 

A young woman poked her head out from what he assumed was the huge ass kitchen.

 

“Jeongin! You're back! Oh, who's this?” Jeongin gave the woman a hug.

 

“Boyfriend?” Jeongin pouted and shook his head.

 

Seungmin could hear his heart shatter, from uwu-ing at Jeongin's pout and from feeling the rejection.

 

He laughed quietly to himself.

 

_ Rejection's your best friend now, get use to it, brat. _

 

“I'm playing with you, Innie. What's your name, Jeongin's friend?” She asked, drying her hands and coming over for a handshake.

 

“Seungmin, Kim Seungmin. I'm Jeongin's classmate.” Seungmin introduced, shaking Mrs. Yang's hand.

 

“A pleasure to meet you in person, Jeongin have been bringing you up in conversations a lot.”

 

A soft whine was heard from the younger again as he grabbed a sandwich from the counter.

 

Seungmin choose to ignore the continuous pain in his chest.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Yang.” Seungmin bowed after.

 

“Call me mom, if it's more easier for you. A friend of Innie's a child of mine.” Mrs. Yang then excused herself to leave the boys alone.

 

“I will, Mom.”

 

_ Mom. _

 

It was like as if a weight was lifted off his chest.

 

Seungmin could feel the bitterness in his throat.

 

It was a good bitterness.

 

A cry of joy.

 

_ Finally, I'm not rejected anymore. _

 

Jeongin snapped his fingers from the couch, patting the space next to him as Mario Kart loaded on the TV.

 

Seungmin smiled, sliding nearer to Jeongin, letting him rest his head on his lap.

 

“Yeah, I'll play with you Mario Kart, you baby.”

 

-

 

“You know, Jeongin was a really talkative child.” Mrs. Yang spoke up, her eyes watching as Jeongin was pacing about in the garden, tending to the plants.

 

Seungmin nodded to show he was listening along, his eyes also following the younger.

 

“It was a pity he didn't wish to talk again.” The lady sighed.

 

“Jeongin mixed with the wrong people before he transferred. They were not really people I would prefer him to hang around.” Mrs. Yang took a sip of her tea.

 

“I want him to be happy. And his old friends weren't really big troublemakers. They do get involved in fights and such, but they never let Jeongin take part. It was like he's the baby of them all, the precious one. And just, that one fateful day. He saw, with his own two eyes, one of his brothers being stabbed.”

 

Seungmin's attention was now fully on her.

 

“It trumaized him so badly, the boy was too far gone by the time the paramedics arrived. He passed at the scene.” Mrs. Yang grabbed a few tissues, blowing her nose gently into it.

 

“Since then, 2 years ago, he stopped talking. The boy's code name was Mute, so I guessed Jeongin went mute to remind himself of his brother, who was killed from protecting him. He still kept in contact with the rest of the boys, but they never really met up in a while after he transferred. I'm happy he met you, Seungmin.” Mrs. Yang smiled at him through unshed tears.

 

-

 

Seungmin's dreaded time has came near.

 

It was 11pm, and even though Mrs. Yang said he was free to crash over, Seungmin didn't want to intrude.

 

“I promise Mom, I know how to go home.” Seungmin laughed when Mrs. Yang rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Alright, big boy. I'll see you around.” Seungmin smiled and put on his shoes.

 

The front door opened just as he was about done.

 

Seungmin looked up to greet Jeongin's dad.

 

“Is this Innie's boyfriend? You got good taste, son.” Mr. Yang joked, giving Mrs. Yang a kiss.

 

Jeongin narrowed his eyes at his dad, pouting.

 

“Hey there kiddo, Seungmin, right? Call me dad if you want, a friend of Innie's a child of mine.” Seungmin smiled in gratitude.

 

“Thank you Dad, but I must take my leave.” Seungmin bowed before leaving.

 

Outside, he saw Jeongin leaning against the large window, waving and smiling bright like the cute sunshine he is.

 

Seungmin smiled and made. a big heart with his hands above his head, making the younger buried his head into the pillows of the couch.

 

_ He dreaded the moment, when he had to leave his sunshine behind. _

 

His phone lit up with a notification on the bus.

 

_ innie 💜 : _

_ mom and dad loves ya hyungie! come back tomorrow? _

 

Seungmin smiled weakly.

 

_ minnie hyungie 💙 :  _

_ no promises, sunshine 😜 _

 

_ If he will even survive the night, to say the least. _

 

-

 

Seungmin was welcomed very 'lovely’.

 

“Where were you?” His sister asked as she continued smooching her boyfriend’s face, leaving lipstick stains all over.

 

“Was out.” Seungmin excused himself, going to his room.

 

_ innie 💜 : _

_ hyungie, dad wants to pick u up for school _

 

_ innie 💜 : _

_ he ask if u mind? _

 

_ minnie hyungie 💙 : _

_ sure! anything for my sunshine 💜 _

 

Seungmin wanted to start on his homework, but of course, life is a piece of shit.

 

His bedroom door flew open at an inhumane speed and he was tackled onto his bed.

 

Seungmin hissed when his elbow hit the wall when he tried to throw whoever's above him off.

 

Keyword : tried.

 

“Seungie, don't you think it was a little rude to answer your beloved sister with just two words?” His sister smiled.

 

“I didn't want to disturb you.” Seungmin whispered, barely audible if the room wasn't so silent.

 

“Right. Thought you'll leave. Seems like you'll never listen, Seungmin.” Her boyfriend pinned both his arms down.

 

Seungmin didn't realize tears were streaming and he's sobbing till his sister cooed at him.

 

“Aw, baby's crying.”

 

“L-Let me go!” Seungmin rasped out, biting down his cries when the blade of a flip knife made itself evident near his throat.

 

“Come on now. We didn't have fun for days!”

 

_ No. _

 

_ Nononono- _

 

Seungmin kicked his sister’s boyfriend in the ribs.

 

He got a knee to his chest instead, knocking the breath out of him.

 

“You bitch.” He harshly tore Seungmin's longsleeve, revealing scabby cuts that never had the time to heal properly.

 

“We'll add more to this collection.”

 

Seungmin shook his head wildly, biting the man's wrist, hard.

 

_ Nonononono- _

 

Hands were on his throat, slamming his head repeatedly on the mattress. Knees held weight on his legs.

 

The forced throwing motion of Seungmin's head made him feel like he wanted to throw up.

 

Made him dizzy.

 

His phone started ringing. His sister groaned and picked it up.

 

“Seungmin! It's Mrs. Yang-” A perfectly timed light stab of the knife into his ribs made him let out a pained cry, high and rasped out from the condition of his throat.

 

“Seungmin?”

 

Another stab, this time just a little deeper for a steady flow of blood. Not too deep, but enough pressure for the blood to flow out of the wound.

 

Seungmin tried to hold back a whimper.

 

He didn't want to sound weak in front of Jeongin.

 

_ Never in front of Jeongin. _

 

“He's doing fine, old hag.” His sister spat drunkenly.

 

The man above him was curious about the call, so he let a little bit of pressure off of Seungmin's neck.

 

_ Curiosity killed the cat, they say. _

 

Seungmin used his last bit of energy to pick up the lamp from his bedside table and threw it against the man's head, rolling off the bed as the man collapsed on the bed and groaned.

 

_ Get me out of here. _

 

Hands were on his throat again, one on his forehead before slamming his head into the leg of the bed.

 

Seungmin cried out, legs kicking at a inhumane speed, hands flying back to cushion his head.

 

One hand stayed behind his head as the other reached around for a weapon.

 

_ GetmeoutgetmeoutgETMEOUT- _

 

Seungmin's fingers ghosted over his chemistry textbook. He pulled it closer and slapped the thick book against his sister's face, breaking her nose in the process.

 

“Seungmin!” Seungmin's head throbbed as he got up shakily, hauling himself up using his bedside drawer.

 

He bought himself about 10 minutes before they overcome the pain.

 

_ Get me out- _

 

He grabbed his phone.

 

“I'm f-fine.” He barely got the whisper out, focusing most of his energy putting on a black beanie and a new black longsleeve.

 

“Fuck… my head.” The man's voice groggily said.

 

_ Fuckfuckfuck- _

 

Seungmin winced and grabbed his wallet before throwing himself against the door.

 

_ It wouldn't budge. _

 

Sirens went off in his head, panic overtook his body as the only logical thing Seungmin could think of to get out, was from the window.

 

His legs shook from adrenaline as he climbed over the groaning man on his bed.

 

He let out a pained grunt as he pushed the glass pane up, slipping his top part of his body out the opening.

 

The cold wind of the night kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

 

_ Free- _

 

A firm grasp on his ankle.

 

_ No. _

 

Seungmin whined and lost his balance, his back landing on the roof outside his window.

 

“Where do you think you're going, boy?”

 

_ Let me go- _

 

The pane was too far from his reach. The grasp on his left ankle will not budge.

 

Seungmin did what he thought was best.

 

He slammed the heel of his right feet on the ledge of the pane, making it fall hard, hitting his left ankle.

 

The man let out a shout and released his grip.

 

_ RunrunrunrUN- _

 

Picking himself up, Seungmin slid off the roof, grabbed his items and fucking  **ran** .

 

He ran till he was dizzy from panting so hard. He ran till his feet were no longer strong enough to carry him as he collapsed on a nearby bench, catching his breath.

 

“Seungmin, what happened?” Mrs. Yang's voice rang softly.

 

_ Jeongin. _

 

They heard everything.

 

_ Nonono- Jeongin- _

 

“H-Help…”

 

“Where are you?” Mr. Yang is now on the phone.

 

Seungmin's head was throbbing, his hands were shaking.

 

So cold.

 

“P-Park…”

 

“I got you, just stay where you are.” Mr. Yang said firmly.

 

Jeongin watched in confusion as his dad ran out, getting in his car and driving way past speed limit out of the automatic gates. He turned to his mom, eyes demanding an explanation.

 

_ What's going on? _

 

“Seungmin. I don't know what happened, but when your father returns, don't freak out.” Mom passed him back his phone.

 

The call was still on.

 

“I'm going to end the call first, Minnie. Dad's on the way, hang in there.” She ends the call.

 

_ Hang in there? _

 

When Mom turned to move to the kitchen, Jeongin stood up and stopped her by the entrance by cutting in front of her.

 

“Jeongin, I know you're worried. I'm worried too. I have no idea what happened, but it's not good-” The screeching of tyres made both heads turn towards the front door.

 

There was a few jiggles of keys before the door opened harshly, his dad carrying Seungmin and laying him down on the couch.

 

“Not good, not good at all.” He mumbled loud enough for both parties at the kitchen to hear.

 

“Bub, I need the med kit, now.” His mom did not question as she ran upstairs to search for it.

 

_ What the fuck is going on? _

 

Jeongin's legs shook a little as he moved closer towards the other boy.

 

_ He looks asleep. _

 

“You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? I'm a doctor, but that doesn't mean much if I'm not at a hospital.” His dad asked, kneeling in front of his hyung, slowing pulling off the black beanie.

 

Seungmin let out a pained cry and Jeongin had to hold himself in place or else, he would have punched something.

 

_ What's happening!? _

 

He let out a small aggressive rumble in his throat to get his dad's attention.

 

_ Answer me! _

 

“Class 3 domestic abuse. Seungmin's really hurt right now.” His dad plainly answered, immediately starting to work on the boy's head injuries when his mom dropped the med kit by his side.

 

“I'm phoning my office about this. Once he wakes up I'll need to ask him questions.” His mom replied shortly, going up to her office.

 

She was a police officer.

 

Jeongin stayed rooted as he studied the older boy's injuries.

 

There were really red hand marks on his throat, and luckily Jeongin have some self-control left or he would have really lost it.

 

When his dad lifted Seungmin's shirt to deal with other injuries, Jeongin whimpered and turned around, letting out frustrated puffs of breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

His whole body shook with rage.

 

_ Who the fuck did this. _

 

Seungmin was such a sweetheart. Such a caring hyung.

 

Jeongin loves him.

 

_ Those fuckers are going to pay. _

 

Jeongin don't think his rage will settle if he doesn't deal with himself.

 

He wanted to hurt those people who hurt Seungmin.

 

His hyung.

 

“Young man, you'll wait till Seungmin wakes up before you do anything funny.” His dad ordered, dusting himself off as he packed up the med kit.

 

“For the first time in my life, I'm glad you have gangster friends, Innie.” His mom sighed as she came back down to check on Seungmin.

 

“My officers are all busy with a female murderer on the loose and an escaped male convict.” She looked at her son in the eye.

 

“I'm letting you take care of this, only this one time will I cover you if you kill them. I'll rule it out as a suicide.” Jeongin nodded mutely, his eyes still on Seungmin's figure.

 

“Hub, let's sleep. We got a big day tomorrow.” His mom coaxed his dad from the living room.

 

“Let the two boyfriends be.”

 

Jeongin didn't registered what she said as he kneeled down next to the couch. He took Seungmin's hand in his and kissed his knuckles softly.

 

_ I'll make them pay. _

 

-

 

Seungmin groaned as bright light woke him up. He turned his head to see Jeongin snoring softly next to him, still kneeling down.

 

He slowly sat up, wincing when he irritated his injuries.

 

He let out a whine when he pushed his ankle into the couch, making the younger next to him jolt up, awake and alert.

 

“S-Sorry.” Seungmin rasped out, coughing as he throat felt raw.

 

Jeongin wordlessly reached over and passed the older a glass of water.

 

Seungmin down the whole glass fast, coughing slightly.

 

When he put the glass back down on the table, Seungmin pulled the blankets up, trying to cover all the scars.

 

“Who did this?” Seungmin frozed, looking at the boy.

 

“You heard me, I asked who did this to you, hyung.” Jeongin's voice was oh so angelic, but his stare was deadly. His fox eyes were filled with so many emotions.

 

Anger, sadness, protectiveness.

 

But one emotion were in bright flames in his narrowed eyes.

 

It was hot and burning, threatening to turn everything into ashes.

 

_ Vengeance. _

 

“Um…” He didn't want Jeongin getting hurt, not after knowing what they can do.

 

“I promise I'm not going to get hurt. Mom probably told you about my past, hm?” Seungmin nodded.

 

“Well, she always says the same thing, it's kind of true, but kind of not at the same time. The part about Mute is true, but I'm part of the gang as well.” Jeongin stopped when he heard footsteps upstairs.

 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Jeongin had to remind himself that he had a better hearing than Seungmin after 'losing’ his speech.

 

When the footsteps disappeared, he continued.

 

“After he left, I took over Mute's roles in the gang. Have you heard of I.N?”

 

“Y-Yeah, my friends talked about him before.” Seungmin wasn't lying, Jisung knows everything about gangs in their neighbourhood.

 

That's because he's in one too, going by the name Han. Minho was also in one, Changbin too.

 

But he never said a thing, because their identities are meant to be hidden, or else he's risking his life.

 

He witnessed them holding guns and shooting people down and dead. Especially Jisung, and this I.N boy.

 

Jisung will go so trigger happy when he has a gun on him, it was scary.

 

He heard that I.N's aim was always spot on. He was a sniper from a distance.

 

“Well, I'm I.N.” Seungmin's eyes widened.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I'm I.N. If I have to force the names of who did this to you using a gun, I will not hesitate to do so.” Jeongin said.

 

“Y-You wouldn't dare.” Seungmin knew Jeongin wouldn't shoot him.

 

Or maybe that's what he thought.

 

After spending almost a full day with the younger, he found out so much about Jeongin.

 

Maybe this was called love at first sight.

 

“I will.” Jeongin literally pulled out a pistol from under the cushions of the couch Seungmin was on, cocked it and pointed it at side of the older's head.

 

Seungmin gulped as Jeongin shifted the gun slightly, the cold metal making contact with his head as the younger climbed into the older's lap.

 

Both his legs were on either side of Seungmin's body, trapping him to the couch, but careful to not touch his injuries.

 

“I-”

 

Jeongin made the gun's presence more visible as he tilted it slightly into Seungmin's vision.

 

Seungmin shrunk into the couch, eyes watering slightly as Jeongin towered a little over him.

 

“Hyung, come on.” When Jeongin spun the barrel of the empty pistol, Seungmin started sniffling softly.

 

“S-Sister… and her boyf-friend…”

 

Instantly, the boy tossed the pistol aside, hugging the older softly as he continued to sniffle quietly.

 

“You know I won't shoot you, hyungie.” Jeongin whispered into his ear, petting the older's hair.

 

“You n-never missed your shot, I-”

 

“Yes, that's true but you mean a lot to me. I love you hyungie.”

 

Seungmin hiccuped at the sudden confession.

 

Jeongin placed a short kiss on Seungmin forehead, jumping off him.

 

Seungmin whined, half from the kiss and half from warmth disappearing. His cheeks flushed pink

 

Jeongin chuckled.

 

“I'll just go and deal with that, and then I'll be back for cuddles, what do you think?” Seungmin shyly nodded, covering himself with the blankets.

 

“I'll see you later hyungie. Love you.” Jeongin smiled and bopped their nose together.

 

Before Jeongin could leave, Seungmin hurriedly gave the younger a peck on the cheek.

 

“I- I love you too.” Seungmin whined from embarrassment, burying himself in the blankets.

 

The younger shook his head, picked up the discarded pistol and left.

 

Once he's on the streets, he called someone he never thought he would phone up, especially since he doesn't ‘talk’ to his gang.

 

“Sungie?”

 

-

 

“Here's the fun.” Jeongin told Jisung and some of his other gang members.

 

“So you finally unmute yourself for your boyfriend?” Chan teased the maknae, who growled a warning back.

 

“Aw, the mighty Mute I.N has fallen.” Jisung cooed.

 

Jeongin pointed his pistol at the older's forehead.

 

“Bitch, you ignored me in school. And you two too, I still haven't settle scores with you three.” He pointed the gun from Jisung to Changbin to Minho. He then switched the gun over to his other hand, pointing at Felix and Hyunjin.

 

“You're the one who chose to mute yourself-” Jeongin fired a warning shot, right past Hyunjin's ear, the said boy flinching from the shot.

 

“Try me.” He then turned towards the house.

 

“We already alerted them someone's outside. Let's just get this over with.” Woojin grumbled.

 

-

 

Seungmin looked over when the front door quietly opened.

 

“Innie?” Jeongin smiled at the older who was bundled up in blankets watching netflix.

 

Jeongin could get used to this.

 

"Ah yes, about what happened..."

 

Seungmin had his full attention on Jeongin.

 

"My mates killed them both, I swear I wasn't even able to get a shot in and Lee Know just went all trigger happy with his throwable daggers." Jeongin sighed.

 

"Okay, that's wasn't my point. My point is, your sister was a murderer on the loose, and her boyfriend was an escaped convict."

 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Seungmin quietly asked for some cuddles.

 

“You know I love you right, hyungie?” Jeongin asked as he crashed on the couch with the older lying into of him.

 

“Yes I do, how many times have you said that today, Innie?” Seungmin yawned, turning off the TV.

 

Jeongin rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on Seungmin's bangs, whispering a soft goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu :
> 
> twt : rouyoung_  
> insta : rouyoung._


End file.
